


House of  Illusion

by maren



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Incest, Multi, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maren/pseuds/maren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine only wants a family.  The Salvatore brothers will more than do. Warning for dub-con incest.  TV canon only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of  Illusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [some_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_stars/gifts).



Loneliness is a poison more potent than vervane, a slow, splintering death worse than anything a sliver of wood could ever deliver.

Katherine doesn't want to die.

*

They wait for her in her bedchamber, chiseled, naked chests gleaming in the candlelight.

Damon leans casually against the wall, his dark hair falling in a rakish sweep across his forehead. He grins his wicked grin as his eyes meet hers, a look that softens as she unties the ribbon at her neck.

Stefan is sitting in a chair next to the bed with his head bowed, a wrinkle across his brow that momentarily makes her eyes narrow. But when he looks up, the lines smooth and the brooding look is replaced by one of gentle adoration.

Katherine drops her robe and climbs into the bed before settling on her knees. She can feel both sets of eyes on her body and she can't hold back her smile as she gestures for them to join her.

Tonight. Tonight will be the night and she'll never be alone again.

*

She's had men before, consorts to help fill her days and nights with play and the hunt for blood and sex, but eventually she devours them all. Uses them up, breaks them down until there is nothing left in them that attracted her in the first place.

She's attracted to the wrong kind of man. . . she knows this. But the pure ones are so constant, so wholesome and loving, so _devoted_. It's the illusion of constancy that attracts her, a budding promise of everlasting companionship that gradually fades when the horror of what she's made them sets in.

They always leave her then, either in body or in mind.

If only Katherine were attracted to men of her own disposition. Life would be infinitely simpler.

*

It's a well-practiced dance that has her undressing them, one at a time. Stefan is more patient, so she begins with Damon, her fingers plucking daintily at his buttons until his trousers are loose enough to push down over his narrow hips. His cock proudly juts out at her as soon as it is released from the confines of his clothes and she laughs, then clicks her tongue in mock admonishment.

"No drawers? What kind of gentleman are you?"

Damon's eyes narrow and he lets out a playful growl.

"No kind of gentleman at all, my dear."

His hands are around her waist then, and he pulls her to him and circles his hips so that he rubs against her bare stomach. The contact makes him groan and Katherine shivers from the undiluted heat of it. When his head bows toward hers, she's expecting a kiss, but it's her ear that meets his lips.

"And you're no lady."

She pushes him away and he laughs, releasing her so that she can turn to Stefan who is watching them with a small, amused smile.

"Now here's my gentleman," Katherine purrs as she pulls him toward her, slanting her lips and capturing his avid mouth as her hands complete their work.

*  
When she meets Stefan, he's everything she craves. He's young and beautiful, brimming with an innocent playfulness that promises lifetimes of intrigue. Oh, and of course he's also a gentleman to his core and oh so easy to entice.

A coy smile. Flirtatious repartee . A teasing flip of her dark glossy curls and an expertly laced corset with just the right décolletage.

She draws him in, the most precious of prey to snare in her web, and all the while she knows he's too good for this, too pure for her. She'll lose him just like all of the others and there is a part of her that wonders if it wouldn't be best to let him be. Kinder to him, for sure, but also perhaps kinder to herself.

Then she meets his brother, _Damon_, with his devilish smile and knowing eyes and she can suddenly see all the pieces click into place.

She'll have them both, and they will have each other.

*

"_Oh yes_," Katherine moans and arches, encouraging them both with her voice and her body.

Stefan's mouth is gentle and sweet around one nipple; Damon's fingers rough and pinching around the other. She can feel each of them react to her encouragement, one brother swelling even further in her hand and the other bobbing against the small of her back.

Stefan's hair slips through her fingers as she releases her grip to reach over her shoulder and replace it with Damon's.

Long, deft fingers find her apex and begin to stroke and an extra thrill runs through her when she realizes she doesn't know which of one of her boys is pleasuring her. The thrill increases when a different hand joins the first, fingers thrusting and twisting inside just the way she likes.

Her boys know her body so well, both so able and willing to give her what she needs.

When she comes, she cries out both of their names.

*

They are already so close to one another, bosom brothers that tease and play and even fight with an easy acceptance and love for one another.

It's easier than Katherine thought to foster their dual infatuation. Damon seems unbothered by Stefan's interest in her, unafraid of a little more competition between them, and when it seems that Stefan might withdraw his own suit for the sake of his brother, it's an easy matter to make eye contact with him and suggest that everything is fine, as it should be.

When Damon makes his leave to rejoin the Confederate forces, she quietly follows and uses her powers to compel him for the first time. Stefan is so happy to see his return that she knows she is pursuing the proper course of action.

Everything will work out this time.

*

Her aftermath is a haze of lips and hands on her quivering body. Normally this is just the beginning for her, the aperitif before the buffet of both of them over and under and _inside_ her. She likes it, loves it, but she knows there is something more to be had.

When Stefan moves to pull her down to the bed beside him, she resists.

"I think I'd like to try something different tonight, if you'd indulge me."

"Anything for you, love," he promises.

So naïve. So perfect. So hers.

*  
She takes them both between her thighs, her lips, her teeth and makes them hers on the same night but in different beds.

She never wants them to have to spend another night apart, ever. They are hers now, and they will always be each others'.

When Stefan wakes up he is terrified. Katherine takes it in stride; she's been through this many times before and it is nothing to look him in his wide eyes and tell him that everything is fine, everything is wonderful. Damon is another matter. His look when he sees her is knowing, shrewd, but not frightened. And before she even has the opportunity to catch his gaze and suggest that he not worry, he grabs her around the waist and pulls her close, not to attack but to kiss.

"Tell me what you've done, you little devil," he demands against her lips as his hands trace the curve of her hips.

So she does.

*

She doesn't have to tell Damon what she wants. A simple glance over her shoulder, a secret shared smile between them, and then her hand is guiding Damon's to Stefan's hip.

Stefan jumps, stiffens, but when Katherine makes a soothing noise in her throat and moves forward to press her breasts tightly against his chest, his body begins to relax. She reaches between their bodies and cups his heavy sack before tracing her fingers up the veins of his cock.

He thickens in her hand. Throbs.

She feels the thrill of victory, even sweeter than her own climax.

The rest of it she observes, more in her head than she would wish given the circumstances, but she's waited so long for this (longer than she's even known them) and she wants to see it with the clearest eyes possible.

It's little work to encourage Damon. He always seems to know what she wants; always seems to want what she wants for himself. His hands move smoothly over his brother's body with the same confidence that they move over hers.

And Stefan is easier to encourage than she thought. His lips find hers, urgent and rougher than she has ever felt, and when Damon's mouth closes in it's a simple thing to turn her head away and let her boys find each other.

She slips from between them, forgotten for the moment. It rankles, a bit, but the satisfaction of finally getting what she's wanted makes it worthwhile. Instead of pouting over being ignored, she settles back on the bed and touches herself, listens to the heavy pants and groans and watches as Stefan finally begins to return Damon's touch.

They come in each other's hands, bodies slick with everything they feel for one another.

And Katherine shudders with the knowledge that she did this. She brought them together.

*  
The first night Katherine has them in the same bed is almost more trouble than it's worth.

Almost.

It takes concentration to keep Stefan calm, though his youth helps her to keep him responsive. Even Damon is tense, but she's quickly coming to realize just how different he is, just how willing to be what they all need him to be.

It gets easier over time, requires less of her mental energy to hold Stefan's attention. Her boys relax with each other, their easy acceptance transitioning to the bedroom as readily as she always knew it would. They share her body, trade her between their lips and hands and cocks and it's breathtaking, shattering, utterly delicious.

Of course there is jealousy, hints of possessiveness that come out in rough grasping hands and hard seeking tongues. It's only to be expected and Katherine likes it, she does, but she wishes for something more.

A closing of the triangle, each angle soldered together with love and lust to make it strong and invulnerable.

Her boys, held together by more than flesh and blood.

*

Silence envelops them for several long minutes. Damon's lips are ghosting against her shoulder and Stefan is on her other side on his stomach, his head buried in her pillow as his sculpted back rises and falls with every breath he takes.

She feels Damon reach over her to brush a strand of Stefan's sweat-dampened hair, and it's a gesture so sweet that she's truly surprised by the violent, low volume of Stefan's response.

"Don't touch me, Damon. Never touch me like that again." He is out of the bed in an instant, pulling on his trousers even as his eyes bore into his brother's.

Katherine sits up quickly, glares. No, no, this is not supposed to happen.

"Stefan, my love, no rules, remember? No rules."

He barely glances at her, deliberately keeps his gaze away from her compelling eyes.

"I can't do this, Katherine. Not for you. Not even for my brother."

She screams with fury when he flies from the room.

Damon stays absolutely still.

*

Katherine is surprised when Damon is the one who breaks. She's even more surprised at how much she cares, how deep she can feel the crack of his soul in her own chest.

He was supposed to hold them together, to give Stefan an anchor and Katherine a playmate and above all, to be the soldering smoldering bond that made them all a family that no one would ever want to leave.

It was never supposed to be like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the pinch hitter who took over lcsbanana's request when I thought I might not be able to finish in time. I sincerely hope I didn't step on your toes by submitting this after all. Special kudos to the pinch hitter.


End file.
